Episode 6424 (17th December 2012)
Plot Jai explains to Rishi that he is terrified Archie could die without him ever having seen him. At the same time, Rachel struggles to keep strong as Archie is still in the incubator and she is restricted to limited contact. Ruby suggests that Rachel could take a break for a few hours, but Rachel doesn't want to leave him. She tells them that she needs some time alone with Archie to clear the way for Jai's secret visit. Later, Sam suggests that he and Rachel could go for a drink in the canteen, but she spots Jai arriving and snaps at Sam. Rachel feels wretched as Sam walks off. Jai meets Archie for the first time and is blown away by how perfect he looks. However, Jai's reverie is shattered when Rachel declares that this visit is his 'hello' and his 'goodbye' - after this he is to have nothing more to do with Archie. Jai pleads, but Rachel holds firm. Jai leaves, fighting back the tears. Meanwhile, David feels guilty when Jacob is excited about Alicia coming home in time for Christmas. Pollard thinks David should face up and tell Alicia about Priya, but David wants to wait until after Christmas so he doesn't rock the boat. At the same time, Priya is upset about Alicia's upcoming return and Rishi advises her to be honest with David. Later, Priya attempts to speak to David and he tries to reassure her about how he feels, but Jacob interrupts and the moment passes. Elsewhere, it's the day before Chas's trial. In prison, Chas asks Cameron to plead with Debbie not to go through with her vengeful plan. However, Cameron doesn't think it will help saying anything now, as Debbie is hell bent on giving her piece. Later, Gennie makes it clear that she is going to the trial to support Chas. Debbie doesn't care, though, as she just can't wait for the moment when Chas gets sent down. Also, Moira is surprised when Cain admits his feelings, but they need to get the trial out of the way first. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams Guest cast *Prison Officer Pam - Kate Wood Notes *Archie Breckle appears in this episode played by a lifelike doll. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Mon 17th December 2012: 7.00pm (ITV1, ITV1 HD, STV, UTV) Republic of Ireland *Mon 17th December 2012: 7.00pm (TV3) Sweden *Tue 15th April 2014: 12.10pm (TV4) Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes